


A Matter of Discipline (VA Script)

by CinntaxError



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Kudos: 5





	A Matter of Discipline (VA Script)

[Script Offer][A4A][D/s][Fdom][?sub]A Matter of Discipline[Star Trek – Voyager] [Dereliction of duty] [Conduct unbecoming] [Caning] [Aftercare][Blackmail, just in case]

Synopsis: You are a young ensign aboard the Starship Voyager. You have been neglecting your duties, rude to command staff and not following orders to the best of your abilities. However, when you do your job properly you are invaluable and rather than confining you to the brig and putting a note on your permanent Starfleet File Captain Janeway has another idea. Administrative punishment. Strictly off the records, strictly by your consent. You either agree to this or spend 4 weeks in the brig, restricted rations and a disciplinary note on your file. 

Communicator chirp “Ensign (your name here) report to the Captain’s Ready room immediately.”

You sigh. Grumble and make your way to her ready room. You are annoyed that you have been disturbed from your rec time.

(door chime, the captain tells you to enter)

You wanted to see me?

Sorry. You wanted to see me Captain? What is it?

(Sigh) Yes Captain. I’m sorry, I did not mean to sound flippant. What can I do for you?

My attitude, Captain? My work ethic? I feel I’ve been doing the best I can.

Now wait just a minute, Captain. That’s unf- (Janeway cuts you off, pointing out your rude attitude again)

That’s... just how I am, Captain. I obviously mean no disrespect.

What do you mean disciplinary action?

Torres ? She’s extremely rude toward me, and respect is earned!

(Sigh) Yes I realize that the uniform and rank are what I’m supposed to respect. But...Klingons are very difficult to get along with. 

No! That wasn’t meant to be speciest at all! It’s just God’s honest truth!

My MOS, Captain? I’m an electrical engineer. 

Hey that’s not my fault! We’re missing the parts we need. The long range communication array has been spotty even before we entered the Delta Quadrant. 

Wait...Torres – (Janeway cuts you off, reminding you to use her rank) Sorry... Lieutenant Torres fixed it? How?!

What do you mean it only took her two minutes? I spent hours looking at it.

Oh...I...didn’t realize there was surveillance there. I...guess you caught me. I’ve been very tired and was taking a nap whilst writing engineering hours up...  
(long pause as Janeway explains the seriousness of your actions, the fact that without proper working communications the entire crew was at risk)

I...guess I didn’t quite think of it that way.

Sorry, yes Captain! I’ll make sure to say your rank more often. I didn’t realize this was a proper official meeting.

It’s not? This is off the record? That...sounds strange.

Well, yes...my record was good up until being assigned to Voyager. I was told by Admiral Patterson himself that I was on a fast track to promotion. I suppose if we ever even get back to the Alpha Quadrant that that’s over now. 

That’s...quite a list of charges, Captain. Seems a bit harsh to me. Dereliction of duty? Conduct unbecoming of an officer? What do you mean insubordination?! I mean... I was a little lax in my duties but I...generally did as I was told.

Please don’t put this on my record Captain. I’ll do anything. I’ll pick up extra duties, I’ll give all my responsibilities a thorough work over. I won’t sleep until everything is PERFECT! Hell, I’ll even do custodian duties! I’ll help Neelix in the kitchen!

You’re...not going to put it on my record? 

What... alternative is that Captain?

Yes, noted. If I refuse this I’ll spend a month in the brig, restricted rations and a reduction in grade?! And all this on my record?! Again...harsh. 

No I’m sorry Captain, please! What is your suggestion?

Administrative punishment? How do you mean?

That’s... barbaric! Corporal punishment was outlaw centuries ago!

I...guess you have a point there. A spanking off the record or an on the record disciplinary procedure...

I guess you have a point there. It would be a waste of time dragging other officers into it for a Captain’s Table hearing...

So...what do I have to do?

You...want me to undress, Captain?

COMPLETELY NAKED?!

(Sigh) Aye Captain (sounds of clothes being stripped off)

Stand at attention? But.. Captain, this is so embarrassing. I’m NAKED in front of you...Please allow me to cover myself and maintain SOME dignity...

Aye Captain... (You come to attention)

(Jane way notices you shivering with nervousness, asks about it)

No I’m fine...I’m just...a little cold.

Okay, okay.... I’m sorry I lied, Captain.

Yes...again, Captain. I’m sorry I’ve lied several times.

Woah... Captain is that... a cane?! I thought you meant like...a spanking with your hand...

No...no it’s fine, Captain. I’ll still submit to administrative punishment. 

(Take a few moments as Janeway has gone to a storage unit and pulled out a bioneural gel pack)

Um...Captain? W...why do you have that gel pack?

Wait... you want me to SIT on it? But...they’re as cold as ice when in storage... 

No Captain, I’m not arguing! (Sigh) Fine...fine, Captain. (you sit down, a gasp, maybe a whimper) Gods...it’s so cold. Why am I doing this, Captain?

No! I’m not trying to question your orders, I’m just wanting to understand, Captain.

(slightly shocked voice) It...it makes the caning hurt more?! Oh no...

(improv for a bit, perhaps with shaky sounding breath, commenting on how cold it is, until.....)

You want me over the table, bent over?

(sigh) Fine, fine Captain. I’m bending over...Gods the desk is cold...

( huff of laughter) Am I ready, Captain? No. But I don’t think I’ll ever be. Let’s just get this over and done with.

N...no Captain, I’m not trying to be flippant. I’m just...scared.

I...yes Captain, go ahead, please.

(sound of cane stroke)

Ow, Oh god! OW!!!

Oh, I’m sorry Captain, I didn’t mean to stand up...it was just... a shock. I’ve never really felt pain like that before. It’s...intense.

You...want me to count? What do you mean?

Oh... so count after each stroke. I guess that was one, Captain.

(Cane stroke)

OWWWW! It hurts so damn b... (Captain cuts you off to tell you she only wants to hear you counting the strokes, no expletives or the stroke won’t count) 

Sorry, Captain. I’ll only speak to count! Two, Captain.

(Cane stroke)

(Grit your teeth and really grind out) Threeee, Captain.

(cane stroke) Four, Captain

Five, Captain...

Six, Captain! Gods it hurts so much..... 

Yes....of course, I’m sorry Captain. That’s the point...

(Go up to 12 strokes improv, then fade out into aftercare scene)

(aftercare, you’re somewhat sniffling here but trying your best not to show it. Voice is shaky)

Th...thank you for giving me the chance to deal with this without it going on my record. I..I didn’t expect twenty strokes though...

Hmm? Oh yes please Captain. I’d really appreciate you using a lotion that will help soothe a little and speed up healing. But...don’t we have better technology for that? 

Oh...you want me to feel it a little longer. I understand, Captain. Thank you.

(Take a few moments for the cream to be applied)

(Sigh) Th...thank you captain. Wait. Why are you getting a blanket?

You...need to care for me? Why, Captain? Why don’t you just send me back on duty?

No, no! Please. I’m not trying to question your orders!!

(Softly) I...guess I just never thought I’d be cuddled up to my Captain naked and wrapped in a blanket with her stroking my hair.

I can take all the time I need, Captain? You’re so generous...

What do you mean by endorphin drop?

Oh...so if I’m not brought back to equilibrium mentally I could crash and get dangerously depressed, or cry? For days? Wow...I guess that is pretty important, Captain. Thank you.

Ummm (if possible, make it sound as though you’re blushing or embarrassed) yes please, Captain...I... I think I’d enjoy you running your hand through my hair... I don’t need a drink though.

Oh.. the drink isn’t optional? It’s part of bringing things back to how I should be? Okay *drinking sounds *

yes Captain, I’m starting to feel a little better... but I’d like a little longer to recover, please...

I’m... a good (insert gender of choice here)? But...I was just punished for all that stuff...

Oh...thank you Captain. I didn’t know that once the final stroke fell that all was forgiven. (blushing/shy) I... guess...thank you? I didn’t know there was a way to take such a thing ‘well’.

Sorry, Captain. Yes I’ll finish my drink... (sipping noises) What is this, anyway? A Mochachinno, with real chocolate? Wow...that must have been hard to come by...

Oh...yes, of course Captains are allowed their secrets...I won’t dare tell anyone.

(heavy slowly relaxing breathing, maybe whimpers or purrs of pleasure from the head stroking, cuddling and care)

I...I’m feeling better, Captain, but you said I could stay a little longer with you if I chose? I have duty in half an hour. 

You’ll let me have sick leave to recover with you?

( Softly) Thank you, Captain...


End file.
